The Black Hoodie
by ThatFandomWriterPJO
Summary: "She clutches the hoodie tight against her chest, remembering his bittersweet smell of the ocean and cookies, his sea-green eyes and adoring crooked smile that would light up her soul. Without him, she felt lost and helpless. " No Flames Please. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is a story I've been working on. I haven't edited it yet, so tell me how you feel about this. If you guys enjoy this, I'll add more chapters to it.

Prologue:

She broke up with him months ago, but his disregarded black hoodie lays limply in the back of her closet. Every morning she fights back a tang of melancholy and regret, clutching the soft hoodie he'd worn religiously since he was twelve against her chest, and wondered bitterly how it fit him—twenty four years old, filled out and 6"2. She holds it tight, remembering the bittersweet smell of the ocean and cookies, his sea-green eyes and adoring crooked smile that would light up her soul. Without him, she felt lost and helpless.

Taking a deep, labored breath, Annabeth signed the contract.

 _This is it_. She thought. _This is what you wanted._ But then why—why did she feel as if she was permitting her own death, why did she feel so hopeless and so confused. This apartment, which she once called home, carried to many painful memories of _him_. Now, she glanced at the empty apartment, stacked with cardboard boxes and she regrets it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let go, she couldn't bring herself to move and sell this apartment to some random person who would never understand. She was trapped and she caused this to herself. Annabeth tried to reason with herself. _I have an auspicious job offer in San Francisco. I can be with my dad, follow my dream as an architect, and try to forget about him._ But she didn't want to do it all without him. She sighs again, and heads toward her room to clean out her closet. She starts with her shirts, and finds her orange camp shirt. It's wrinkled and stained, but it shakes her nonetheless. She hasn't been to camp, ever since… No, she wouldn't think about it. But oh my gods, how she misses it. She shakes her head, attempting to clear her head. She looks even further, and sorts some old junk into some cardboard boxes. Until she comes across it. At first, it seems like a normal black hoodie. But then she realizes. It's _his._ Memories overwhelm her, forcing her to remember before she shut herself out. She recalls his beautiful, joyful sea-green eyes that she loved, oh so much. She remembers his lean build, tousled black hair, and his laugh. _Stop._ She tells herself. _Stop._ But she can't.

She feels the urge, coming stronger than ever. All she wants to do is whisper his name. To remember. So she does.

" _Percy."_ She whispers. And the memories come in a tsunami, overwhelming her. Why the gods had she broke up with him, what in Tartarus was wrong with her. She remembers when he takes the sky for her, when he goes through Tartarus with her, when he gives up immortality for her, when he shows her his Achilles heel and his lifeline. And all she ever did to pay him back was take a knife for him and break his heart. All because she was too scared that she didn't deserve him. That she was too scared of the future, to scared of what was to come. To scared that she put him in danger. And now it was over. She screamed in frustration, as tears began pooling her once alive and jubilant gray eyes, and she begins to sob. Terrible, heart-wrenching sobs, thinking that the only thing she wants in the whole world right now was Percy in her arms.

ThatFandomWriterPJO

Hey Guys! I just Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Anyways, if you would like me to write another chapter, let me know. I don't know about you but this chapter gave me the feels. Don't worry, it'll get better. See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me! I know it's been awhile, and I would like to thank you guys for sticking with me. Thanks for the reviews. Anyways here's chapter 2.**

Percy woke up more confused than ever. He vaguely recalls a foggy distant memory of a familiar blonde, pulling him down with his tie for a kiss that smelled like lemons and sea breeze. Percy shook his head. He was over her. He was over her honey blonde curls, her beautiful gray eyes and her amazing laugh. Yep, definitely over her. He's married now and it's too late to regret it now.

But he can't stop yearning for Annabeth. Throughout his marriage, he can't stop thinking about her, comparing her to Rachel, and he's ridden with guilt. Every time someone mentions her name, he wants to sob. Heck, he even wants to cry right now. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Percy chides himself, reminding himself that today was Rachel and his day. Their first wedding anniversary. He would not spend the day pitying over someone that he would never have. He rolls over to his side to see a mane of frizzy curls, and reaches over to tuck a strand behind her ear.

"Percy?" A drowsy voice ask, as she squints her emerald green eyes to focus. "What are you doing up, it's too early." She groans, and scrunches her nose, bringing dozens of freckles to ride up on her face. Percy chuckles and leans over for a kiss, only to be stopped by a pillow. Rachel had taken refugee under the pillow, away from the glaring rays of the sun shining from the window. Percy's signature goofy grin slides onto his face. His troublesome smirk displays a new idea. He raises his hands, prepared to tickle, until something in him jolts. What is he doing, Rachel isn't ticklish? And tickling sure as heck won't wake her up. Percy suddenly remembers.

 ***Flashback***

"This is so boring." Percy complains—for the thousandth time. He reaches over for the remote, only to discover that Annabeth had snatched it away, and was cradling it safely in her clutch. Percy resolves for his "baby seal face," but Annabeth won't budge. She stubbornly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and crosses her arms.

"No Percy, I've been waiting all week to watch it." Percy pouts and slinks back into the couch. He forces himself to watch a few more dreadful, agonizing minutes before he tries another tactic.

"Pleaseeeeee." He begs, "Let me change the channel."

Annabeth shushes him, and responds. "Just wait. It's getting to the good part."

Percy scoffs, as if an architecture documentary had _any_ good parts. Annabeth looks over.

"Look. If it's that boring, just go and let me watch in peace," She announces. Percy just slinks down lower in the couch. He would rather watch this boring documentary _with_ Annabeth, then go do something fun without her. He loved her too much. So, Percy reached over to grab the remote when she wasn't watching, only to get his hands slapped away. Darn, she was too smart. That left one last thing, that he more than happy to do. He raised his hands, and began his merciless attack, tickling her sides and neck, getting all her weak spots. Annabeth shrieks with laughter, pushing him away and they both end up falling off the couch.

She laughs, "Sto—stop." Hiccuping through the giggle fits. Percy finally shows mercy, and carries her bridal style back onto the couch. Annabeth chortles, and he's absolutely _positive_ that she snorted.

Finally between gasps and laughter, she says, "You're such an idiot."

"But I'm _your_ idiot." Percy responds, leaning over for a kiss. And while Annabeth's distracted, he reaches over for the remote and turns the documentary off. It only takes a second for Annabeth to realize, and she breaks away with an amused but murderous expression

"Perseus Jackson!" She begins, rather terrifyingly. Percy gulps, and turns the documentary back on. Annabeth nods, content, and rewards him with a kiss.

"My idiot," She confirms.

*End of Flashback*

By the time Percy snaps back to reality, Rachel's side of the bed is empty with the blankets on the floor and covers rustled. He hears the faucet running, and pads over in his slippers to brush his teeth. Percy stops when he hear retching and smells the pungent smell of vomit. He sprints inside, and makes it just in time to hold Rachel's hair back.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Rachel looks pale, but her eyes are shining. She nods slowly, dazed but content.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I uploaded yesterday, but I'm really inspired by the story. XD. Anyways, here's chapter three. I know these chapter are realy short, but once this gets started, I'll start making them longer. :p**

Annabeth woke up to the alarm on her phone screeching. It was playing persistently, leaving a ringing behind in her ears. She blinked, looking up at the bright sunlight streaming in and rubbed her blurry eyes. She sat up, and canceled her alarm. Why was she on the ground? She felt something moist under her arm, and lifted up a black hoodie. _His_ black hoodie. It was soaked in tears, and was wrinkled from being stuffed under her arm for so long.

She recoiled. In a split second—she made up her mind. She wasn't going to let her past haunt her anymore. From now on, she was going to be an independent women. She was going to sell her apartment, and she most definitely was going to take that job offer back in her hometown. Annabeth was going to see her Dad and stepbrother again, and she was going to be happy. She was sick of missing Percy and just wanted to be strong again.

With her mind set, Annabeth climbed up and trotted to the bathroom. She would wash her face and brush her teeth. Then, she was going to run three miles on her treadmill, take a shower, and eat breakfast. Already, she felt her life coming together.

An hour and a half later, Annabeth was ordering her caramel latte, ready to face the world. She waited for her drink, leaning against the wooden counter, and checking her phone for any emails. There were a few spams, and a couple from her dad asking her when she was going to move. With a hasty breath, she typed quickly:

 **To: Fredrick Chase**

 **Subject: Moving**

 **Hey dad, I'm moving next weekend! I'm going to start looking for tickets and finally going to start signing those contracts.**

 **Love,**

 **Annabeth**

"Annabeth?" Annabeth looked up to see an impatient barista, holding her cup of coffee.

Annabeth quickly retrieved her drink, only to look up and collide into something hard and tall.

"Oof." A person underneath her groaned, muffling a surprised gasp. Annabeth looked from her empty hand to the coffee spilt on the person's hoodie. She scrambled up from the person's back.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth covered her hand to her mouth and grabbed some napkins from the counter. "I'm so sorry." She began to hurriedly dry the back of the person's hoodie with her napkins, and muttering that she was going to be late for work. The barista from the counter looked amused, but the people in the line she was blocking were not. Annabeth swiftly scooched away. The line behind her proceeded and Annabeth tried to help the stranger up.

He brushed past her hand, and Annabeth jerked it back. Her hand was tingling. Only one person could make her feel like that. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. The person still was face down.

"That was some hot coffee." The man remarked. He stood up, brushing the napkins off him, and grinned. His sea green eyes were focused on the napkins still, but he slowly began to turn around. Annabeth could see the familiar cowlick and crooked grin _. This couldn't be real,_ Annabeth told herself _. She was dreaming._ The person looked up into her eyes, and froze, his carefree smirk sliding off his face. He stared, dumbfounded.

"Annabeth?"

Before she could respond, her legs were already carrying her out the door and far, far away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks SOOO much for the reviews! I have some major plot twists on the way ;). Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Will Percabeth persevere? :D**

Percy POV:

He stares, barely noticing the scalding coffee drenching his hoodie. She gets up, and panics—getting up and sprinting out the door before he could say anything else, not that he had anything to say. The people around him snuck curious glances at him. Cheeks burning and flushed, he quickly exits the café. Honestly, Percy wasn't sure how to respond. He almost wants to cry again, then remembers that she broke up with him, not the other way around. She was the wanted to end things, she was the one who gave up on him. He hangs his head down and keeps walking.

He ends up at Central Park. Percy's not sure how he ended up there, he hasn't been here in forever. The place brings back painful memories. He sits on a bench and brings his knees up to his chest. Percy takes gulps of air, trying to control his breath. The sticky heat of the summer made his head spin and his palms sweat. A cool breeze blew past, and he breathes deeply and almost thinks he smells his favorite lemony scent. He sees the empty park, and remembers the endless picnics and tree climbing competitions he had with _her._ Emotions swirl thickly in his chest, and he lets out a chocked sob. He cries, and his face gets moist with tears and his hair clings to his forehead. Percy digs his head further into his knees. Slowly, Percy lets out all the pain.

A burning desire to say her name passes through him. No matter how many times he's tried to forget, her name always treads its way through his thoughts.

"Annabeth." He softly whispers, and breaks down even more. The water from the nearby fountain explodes, the drinking fountains erupt. He doesn't notice until the water begins to rain down on him. He cries until he can't. The tears are dried and his mouth is parched. His eyes throb and he begins to cough. He needs to leave.

Percy's phone rings in his pocket. He ignores it, knowing it's a call from work. Screw work. Percy stands up, too quickly, and suffers from vertigo, causing his head to throb even more. There's only place that could comfort him at a time like this.

Montauk.

A half hour later, he's driving to his cabin by the beach. Percy leaves Rachel a hastily written text, telling her not to worry and that he'll be home soon. He feels the guilt pressing down on him. He shouldn't be missing Annabeth like this when he has Rachel, but he can't help himself. He knew he shouldn't have married Rachel. With his heart in his stomach, Percy remembers the day when his life went downhill.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Percy knocks on Annabeth's dorm door, a bouquet of flowers in hand and a cheeky smirk plastered on his face because he remembers Annabeth's favorite blooms. He gets no response, so he places three sharp knocks on the door again. Sighing, he turns around a looks under the doormat for the spare key. Annabeth was probably studying again for her next big test. To his surprise, her roommate walks out, and sends him a look of pity. He felt his heart pummel and his stomach suddenly squeeze. Percy slams the door open, and drops her favorite white roses onto the floor._

 _Annabeth's sitting on her gray beanbag, her face in her hands, sobbing. Percy feels his legs moving to carry him next to her. He tucks her hair behind her ear and looks into her bloodshot eyes._

" _Are you okay?" He asks, worrying lacing into his words._

 _Annabeth takes a wobbly breath and looks into his eyes._

" _We need to talk."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

Percy pulls up to the deserted sandy shore.

Immediately, the sound of the ocean and the cawing of the gulls reassure him. Percy peels off his converses, and digs his feet in the sun baked sand. The wind tangles in his hair and the waves lure him deeper. Percy strips down to his shorts and plunges in the icy water. Bubbles explode around him, forming into a huge bubble. He lets himself become encased by the bubble and breathes evenly out through his nose. Digging his head into his palms, Percy sighs. It would be so easy, to just stay here forever without worrying about anything. It would be so much better for everyone. But Percy's mind wanders to his baby, and with his mind made up, he's paddling back up to the surface. His head breaks into the warm air, and he's already willing a wave to push him toward the shore.

Percy spends the rest of the day watching the grainy white sand. He observes how the waves wash onto the sand, water rippling. He stares at the waves drawing the sand into the ocean, smoothing out the surface, only for the sand to come back. He digs his feet further into the sand, and watches the water carry it away, and give it back. The sun beats on his bare back, and he forces himself to drive back home. From now on, he's going to never think about Annabeth again. He's with Rachel now, and he's going to be a dad.

He's over Annabeth. _Easier said than done._ His head voices. Shoving the thoughts down, Percy drives back to Rachel.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Percy's depressed. His love of his life just broke up with him, and now he's unsure of what to do with his life. So he calls the first person he thinks of. Rachel. She comes running into the diner, breathless and huffing. She's still wearing her "Save the Rhinos," t-shirt and her jeans are splattered with fresh paint. Percy cracks a smile despite of himself. Leave it to her to make him feel better._

 _A few months later, he brings Rachel to his mom's apartment. It's been three months since he graduated and he knows she's going to be worried about him. The familiar smell of blue cookies floods his nostrils and he cracks a huge grin. Rachel's next to him, looking nervous but bubbly. He knocks on the door and his mom comes, throwing him in a bone crushing hug, her blue eyes shining and he knows everything's going to be alright. Sally looks behind him, and is shocked to see Rachel instead of a familiar blonde she's grown to love like a daughter. But then she remember— and pulls in Rachel for a hug too, but Percy sees the way her eyes lose some of the sparkle and how her smile pulls into a frown for a second as she invites them inside for some cookies and chit-chat._

 _It's been four years since he introduced Rachel to his mom. Percy's nearly twenty six and he and Rachel are ready to settle down. So he plans a fancy date to an art museum and gets reservations for a sophisticated restaurant downtown. Rachel arrives, wearing a lacy yellow sundress, and with a smile that could light up his whole world. They go to the art museum, but end up missing the dinner reservations. Instead, they're in his car, gazing up at the stars. Percy remembers Bob and Dameon, and feels his heart clench. He remembers Annabeth teaching him all the constellations, but then notices how Rachel folds her hands into his, and feels better. He ushers Rachel out of his car, and gives her his hoodie when she shivers from the chilly breeze. Percy takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee. Rachel gasps, her mouth making a perfect "o" and her emerald eyes shining. Percy sees Annabeth for a second, and blinks, but she's gone. Instead, Rachel's there, clutching her hands to her chest and smiling._

" _Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Wil you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

 **Oh my gods. That was the longest chapter I've ever wrote XD. This chapter was meant to be kind of an angst, but turned out to be a filler, lol. Will percabeth prevail?**


End file.
